Trouble from the Red Planet
by Dazi-di
Summary: Sailormars is turned evil and battles the other senshi. *Note:I have nothing against Mars, she just seemed to fit into the brainwashing thing pretty well. Also, eventually I'll write up my paralell stories for the OTHER side of the situation.


bcenter  
Trouble from the Red Planet  
/b  
  
i  
This story takes place after SailorStars. The general idea is that the Senshi's actions in the past prevented the event that led to Neo-Queen Serenity assuming the throne. Now the Senshi are Seniors in high school. Attacks still happen but they are fairly isolated. The major attacking force is the Nega-Earth. At this time the major opponents have been destroyed or made3 good, but their leader Legrandite continues to send in forces and remains quite powerful. At the point of my story, he sent a weak opponent to fight the Sailor-Senshi armed with powerful blasts of Dark Energy. This is where Rei's thoughts go to. The main story itself takes place two months later. Stay tuned for Jupiter's Visit and Ice is Hard to Break, the parallel stories showing the other side of the story.  
/i/center  
  
"Rei-chan, you look a little down today. Is anything the matter?" asked Usagi worried for her friend, even if they didn't always get along.  
"No, nothing's the matter," said Rei tersely. In reality something was the matter. Something had been the matter since that last battle when she got zapped really hard and awoke to all her friends doting on Sailormoon who was also hurt, but not as badly. Sure Usagi-chan is the future queen, but.... Rei began to think back to that day.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled as she blasted their opponent.  
"Oh no! It didn't work!" yelled Venus as they struggled to regroup.  
That was the last Mars heard before a colossal blast of energy hit her. She flew about fifty feet, slammed through a brick wall and into a low window. Naturally, she was knocked unconscious.  
When she came to about 5-10 minutes later the battle was over. She tried to stand and walk over to her friends. She wasn't sure if she was too weak, to injured, or just stunned to a point where she couldn't, but she was unable to stand. She gathered her strength and hollered to her friends. The heard her and motioned for her to come over. Unable to even stand, she picked up her communicator, which was now cracked in several places, and called them.  
Venus picked up, "Oh, hi Mars-chan! So you finally woke up. Moon's been hit and is unconscious. Come over here."  
"I can't." said Mars, simply, her paitience and her strength running low.  
"You can't or you don' want to?" pressured Jupiter. "We know you and Usagi don't get along, but she is the   
Moon Princess, and if...she's awake!! Usagi-chan, are you alright?"  
"The communicator was tossed aside. Mars suddenly felt so alone. Maybe Ami-chan's dream of becoming a doctor could entice her to help. "Mercury, Mercury!" she hollered into the communicator.  
"What?" replied Mercury. She whispered somthing to her friends and ran over to Mars. "You sure were blasted with a lot of force, weren't you?" commented Mercury as she noted the large hole in the thick wall.  
"I think I'm hurt, Ami-chan," said Mars feebly.  
"But you don't get hurt. Let's see here...." Mercury began to feel for broken bones. "Nothing obvious, but if you untransform we'll take you to the hospital and call my mom."  
"I don't thi...."started Mars as she lost consciousness again.  
  
"My friend wants to be a doctor and all she did was take me to the hospital. She didn't even give me a bandaid!" said Rei to herself. As she was standing there Ami and Mako came up and Usagi ran over to them and they started whispering back and forth. Rei kew they were whispering about her. "If you guys are gonna gossip about me, then at least say it to my face!"  
"Relax Rei-chan. Usagi was worried about you and asked us for ways to cheer you up," said Mako.  
Rei just looked at her for a moment and then said, "You didn't beleive me when I said I was hurt, so why should I believe you?" and ran off.  
"Rei-chan!" called her friends as they ran after her, but she wasn't listening. 


End file.
